


i carry your heart

by Ashesandmint



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Mild tease, Shameless Smut, Smut, Wanda and Vision trying to have a conversation but end up fucking instead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 20:36:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14859858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashesandmint/pseuds/Ashesandmint
Summary: Vision didn’t understand the novel’s deep effect on Wanda.Until he did.





	i carry your heart

**Author's Note:**

> Title from e.e.cummings’ breathtaking poem.

_i carry your heart with me(i carry it in my heart)_

 

* * *

 

 

  
Shock is a powerful thing to witness. Shock manifesting through something that didn't happen.. simply baffles him.  
He knows, that fiction evokes emotion in people, he knows that attachment to the imagined is a thing that happens to the human psyche. But Vision, having never read a book in his current form, just doesn’t get it.  
It drives Wanda insane.

She makes him read a book that made her crumble and crash. They lay on the technicolor sofa, arguing back and forth, for a stretch of time neither of them kept track of.

“The language-processor is emotive,” he tells wanda, his left hand weaved into her hair, playing with it, all soft tugging and sweetness. “It activates other parts of the brain; the parietal lobe, the amygdala, the scent and taste areas.” he untangles his hand from her hair to tap on her nose and then touch her lips, her eyes following the path of his finger sliding down. He doesn’t linger, and Wanda makes a show of her disappointment.

“Mister know-it-all-show-it-off, would you like to come off your high horse?” She starts, perched on her elbow, she raises her body, her face getting nearer and nearer to his, she’s in a defiant mood today. “And just accept it, no science, I feel what they feel,” Wanda gestures to the book laid on the coffee table, surrounded by pens and paper and mess. “I feel it in me,” She presses a finger to his red colored bare chest, feather light. “ _right here_.”

When she looks up his gaze is muddled with a look she can’t decipher, and then she could.

_Want_

_Oh_ how he wants

“I accept.” He sounds breathless. He lets her wrap her arms around him, he lets her saddle his lap, he lets her make him _melt._

“Surrendering are we?” She asks him, ever so slowly, rocking on top of him, pushing down, winding him.

He phases her out of her clothes, she doesn’t mind. The dark pink nipples of hers taught and _very kissable_ he thinks, so he does. Softly at first, but then he sucks and bites and pulls and her breath is a hitched syllable in the night.

A smug laugh escapes his lips and Wanda snaps back into focus, her eyelids half open. She lifts his face in her palms until their mouths are aligned and she’s breathing into his.

“I’ll _make_ you moan _so much louder._ ” it is a threat, and a promise, and a reward.

It excites and it soothes.

An hour later and he’s still being teased _mercilessly_. She has him on the brim. Vision, laid bare beneath her, his fists buried into the cushions. Wanda takes his cock into her mouth again and again. She presses her tongue flat against it and then she sucks hard. He curses, a reaction he picked up from her. Wanda is all but pleased with herself.

She gives him a smile and repositions herself. Her entrance aligned with his dick. She dips down a little, giving him a taste. She doesn’t let herself go yet, no matter how badly she wants to.

.

.

“Wanda please.  _please._ ” And she finally takes mercy.

She slides down and takes the length of him all at once, it fills her up completely and Wanda swears it feels like a white-hot _fire_.

.

.

They’re both heaving afterwards, marked and enamored.

 _What a pretty mess you make_  

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
